


Little Mix in Disney

by Princessbutterfly



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbutterfly/pseuds/Princessbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in Disney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mix in Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another One Shot for Wattpad!

You were in Disney with your best friend, because you always wanted to go there with her. So you girls were enjoying yourselves with all the rides and parades. The two of you had gotten a fast ticket for the ride in mine carts.   
When you were waiting in the fast ticket line you heard familiar voices. But you didn't pay attention to it, because it was your turn in the mine carts.   
You and your best friend enjoyed the ride in the mine carts very much and screamed for nothing, but fun.   
When you got out of the mine cart you saw someone in the next mine cart that looked like Jade from Little Mix. You told your best friend what you had seen and she agreed with you that the person looked like Jade. You asked her if she had heard the familiar voices as well and she did.   
The two of you were jumping up and down, because Little Mix is your favourite band. You were told to leave by someone of Disney, so you did. The girls form Little Mix were close behind you as the left the ride as well. When you had gotten through the exit you stopped and someone bumped into you. She said sorry. You turn around and see that Jesy said sorry, because she bumped into you. You smile and say that it isn’t a problem.   
You and your best friend explain your love for them and they just laugh and take photos with you & your best friend. You, your best friend and Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Jesy & Jade decide to spent the rest of the day together and enjoy all the rides!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Your advice and/or comments/ideas are always welcome. I'll post more of these one shots up here. If you want to you can find me on twitter: @NRiegman or Wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/user/NRiegman) . :)


End file.
